Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drinking water dispensers, more particularly, to a mechanism for automatically draining a water cooler drip tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water coolers are standard fixtures in many offices and homes. They come in two varieties, with a bottle and without a bottle. Both types of water coolers have typically one, two, or three spigots above a drip tray. The drip tray catches water dripping from the spigots, overflowing from the container being filled, etc. There is typically no mechanism for actively emptying the drip tray; it is emptied either by evaporation or by someone physically emptying it. Water collecting in the drip tray for any length of time becomes stagnant, leading to problems of the drip tray becoming dirty and emitting odors. Bacteria, molds, and other undesirable organisms may grow, causing potential health hazards.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for actively emptying the drip tray of a water cooler.
The water cooler of the present invention has a housing with a water reservoir, one or more spigots, and a drip tray. Liquid in the drip tray drains through a drain hole connected to a pump. When liquid is detected, the pump activates to pump the liquid to a remote drain.
Several configurations of the drip tray receptacle are contemplated, including, but not limited to, a generally rectangular shape, a bowl shape, and an pyramid or cone shape. At the bottom of the drip tray is a drain hole. A filter prevents overly-large particles from entering the drain hole, potentially causing blockages. One filter embodiment includes a vertical rigid pipe with a plurality of side wall apertures through which the liquid drains, where the size of the apertures determines the size of the particles that are allowed past the filter. Another filter embodiment includes a fine mesh at the drain hole. Optionally, the drip tray is covered by a removable coarse strainer. When used with the first filter embodiment, the strainer optionally includes a plug that fits into the upper opening of the filter pipe to hold the strainer in place.
The electric pump must be capable of operating without being damaged when there is no liquid and when there are small suspended particles of foreign matter. The pump is preferably located inside the housing, but external locations are also contemplated. An inlet hose connects the drain hole to the pump and an outlet hose routes the pump outlet to an existing drain. Optionally, the inlet hose is long enough to permit the drip tray to be lifted from the housing for cleaning without having to be disconnected. Preferably, the pump is activated by a sensor that detects the presence of liquid in the inlet hose. The pump remains on for a period after liquid is no longer detected so that the liquid is pumped the full distance to the drain.